faerunfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamacus
Tamacus a daring Swordsman who relies on wit, charm, and at times guile. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = Neutral Good |patron deity = Deity |languages = Common, Elven, Halfling }} Personality Boldness is the primary character trait Tamacus posesses. All it's forms will take shape in him, through daring or foolishness. By no means is he to be taken as brash. He has a calculated manner, merely one that seizes oppurtunity. Though he tends to be somewhat shrewd, he is never to be known as anything but generous. He feircely adopts a share and share alike policy with everyone who comes across his path. Even to his enemies he keeps an unassuming posture and a grin on his face. Remaining inhumanly cool in crises situations he is always aware of his options. He would make a fine leader of men into battle were it not for compassion. He could never stand to lose people, though he would rarely show remorse on his face. He hides from troubles by being nonchalant. Mirth and constant celebratory intent distract him from the harsh cruelties of the real world. Appearance In close fitting breast plate and dark canvas trousers Tamacus looks to be larger than he is. In truth, at six feet tall he only weighs roughly 160 lbs. Lean, sinewy musclature and long limbs force him to rely on speed and ferocity rather than brute strength. His hair is a dark reddish brown that hangs before him, reaching about his shoulders. His facial features are angular and severe, with dark terse eyebrows and large dark brown eyes. He wears a crooked smile that sometimes shows a few teeth, yellowed from lack of interest in them. Aside from the dirt caked on his face and his greasy hair he is actually a rather handsome fellow, though he would rarely clean up. Having a strong profile and an intimidating browline he looks more heroic than he acts. History Born as Trevor Dunkirk in Beregost, he was the son of a miner that travelled from Nashkel. Not much is to be said of his childhood. He was often alone, being an only child. Introverted and awkward as a boy he was often isolated and had a rather active imagination, having aims on being a grand adventurer or join the flaming fist. When he was 13 he was travelling to his father to candlekeep when they were attacked by a bandit party led by a man named only Haz. His father killed, Trevor ran to save his own life. After days of flight he came to the Friendly Arm inn. Til the age of 17 he worked in the kitchens and stables of the inn, at 18 he took to a bit of martial training offered to those who wished to join the garrison of the Friendly Arm. Before he completed this, however, he encountered a group of travellers passing through. They were mercenaries, though a posse would be more appropriate, put together by various townspeople along the region out for the blood of the one known as Haz. Tamacus immediately joined the band in search of the bandit troop. Over time the bandit Haz had been succesful, achieving wealth and a larger body of mounted bandits to terrorize the innocent. Unprepared, the fighting was chaotic. Half of Trevor's Adventuring party was slaughtered within moments, the other half fighting for their lives. However, having unseated the leader of the bandits from his horse, a duel between Trevor's revenge and Haz's preservation raged. It ended in a most bloody display, as Trevor escaped the remaining bandits. Blood soaked his garments and limbs, but he patted the severed head of the bandit Haz that sat in a sack tied to the horse. From that moment on he adopted the name that he invented for himself as a boy. Tamacus. Using this as a handle, he felt free from the inhibitions that previously plagued him, he had no home or family. At 22 he was travelling up the sword coast he spent what money he stole from the bandits on wine, women, and song. Now that his earning have run out, Tamacus requires something that will keep him fed. But being no mercenary, his motivations go beyond money. The death of his comrades, though he knew them only days, disturbed him deeply. He knew people like his father and his friends were everywhere. Though he could be paid to fight, he could also pick his battles. Character Sheet Size/Type: Medium Humanoid Hit Dice: 3d10+3 (27hp) Initiative: +7 Dexterity +4 Improved Init Speed: 20 ft. Armor Class: 18 = 10 +5 Breastplate +3 in armor Base Attack/Grapple: +3 Attack: Masterwork Longsword +7 melee (1d8+2) or shortsword +5 melee (1d6+2) Full Attack: Masterwork Longsword +7 melee (1d8+2) or shortsword +5 melee (1d6+2) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Saves: Fort +5, Ref +4, Will +3 Abilities: Str 15, Dex 17, Con 12, Int 15, Wis 14, Cha 16 Skills: Climb +7, Jump +7, Listen +5, Bluff +6, Diplomacy +8, Sense Motive +4 Feats: Weapon Focus (Longsword), Combat Expertise, Improved Disarm, Improved Initiative, Negotiator Treasure: Masterwork Longsword, Short Sword, Breaastplate, Satchel, wineskin, flint, small knife, pouch with 7gp and 13sp Alignment: Neutral Good Category:Human Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Good Category:Inhabitants